How do really feel about me
by Fabi17
Summary: Just a farkle&maya ter a lot of questions maya tells the truth to farkle but farkle misunderstood her and now the only way to Get the real farkle back is by telling him how she really feels. Please r&r oh and later some lucas&railey paring
1. Chapter 1

So first i don't own girl meets world and second this is a maya&amp;farkle fanfic and a little railey&amp;lucas fluff so i hope you like It

oh and this is dadecaded to:redwingchris

so r&amp;r

* * *

"Hello ladies and gentelman"said farkle as he sat down across from maya and next to railey Who Was across from lucas

"farkle"greeted maya and railey looking at him

"Hey farkle"said as he Was about to continou eating he noticed that farkle Was about to grave railey's hand so he decited to talk to railey"so...railey..."

"yes Lucas?"said railey looking at him in the eyes and took her hand away from the that they started talking.

maya Who noticed the same thing as Lucas smirked and turned to farkle who was trying to Get _her _hand now,she frowned.

"don't even try"maya said in scary voice

"Why?"asked farkle as he started eating

"No touching at school."anwered maya and continuoed eating

"since when do you know about the rules?"

"i always knew them but i only don't follow them only if i want to"

"oh and if thats a rule than why are they touching hands?"he asked pointing to railey and lucas they were touching;1 hand from Lucas has under 1 of railey's and 1 on top.

"well that's because they have a crush on each other so let them be"replied maya smirking again

"but _i_ have a crush on _you_ so why can't i touch your hand?"asked inside he knew why but he didn't want to believe in It so he looked at him aquare in the eye and said the worst words she could ever say:

"'cause i don't like you"

_'cause i don't like you,'cause i don't like you,'cause i don't like you._those words ecoed in his lowered his head and thought_,so that how she really feels after giving her most of my love,i guess i have no chance with the girls well if she doesn't like me then i will give her what she wants._

"so thats how you really feel huh? You don't like me not even as a friend huh?"he got up and looked at maya who was wide-eyed and with her mouth opened she stood up and said:

"no that's no-"

"save It"he interupted"if you want to talk to someone then talk to someone _you_ like 'cause if you don't like me then you should have said It earlier,but It doesn't matter and like you don't like me than you don't have to deal with me"with that he graved his tray and trew It away and walk to his next class.

mayas pov:

what have i have i done!.WHAT HAVE I did i say that and why does my cheek feel wet..wait wet.i touched my cheek,yep what i feared... Tears.i quickly rubed my eyes and took my tray and looked at railey and Lucas they were looking at me aperently they heard us when farkle said"oh and if that's a rule than why are they touching hands?"farkle

"see you guys later"i that i trew my tray away and went to my next (art)class which Was with he Was in his seat drawing something.i knocked on the door to make my presence know.

farkle's pov:

i was drawing when i heard a knock on the door.i looked up to see Who It was but wished i hadn' i saw the one Who broke my heart;maya.i went back to my drawing knowing she wouldn't care about i would say something like 'why are you here the bell hasn't rang or did you Came to see me?'but those words are gone

"look farkle i d-"

_riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggg_

whatever she Was about to say Was cut off by the bell.

Maya's pov:

stupid bell.i sigh and go over my i Get to my seat there are 2 folded paper sheets 1white 1 yellow.i Sit down and put them in my pocket.i'll read them later

later :after school

_rrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnggggggggg_

i was staring my locker railey was having a conversation with Lucas but i don't care.i Was thinking of what happend today,every time i aproched to farkle he would turn around and say "don't lie anymore"and that remiends me the papers.i took them out off my pocket and unfolded the white one It said:

_dear maya,_

_i won't be your problem anymore and i will give you the only thing that i have from you.i hope you have a better life without me._

_sincerly,_

_farkle._

oh farkle...i stared at the words 'without me'.i knew tears were streaming down my cheek as i remember everytime he conforted he kissed my cheek in the he would come over to my house and help me much more.

i opened the other paper and more tears Came to my eyes;the paper Was the drawing i gave him when we were at the i feel a hand in my shoulder i turn to look at railey aperently she ended talking to Lucas...wait Lucas were is he i thought he Was taking railey home to study with her i look for him and spoded him behind railey.i look back at railey

"you...okay?"no of course not the one i love left me-wait love ugh i'll think about It later

"no"i said and rubed my eyes"but It does not matter you guys go-"

"no"railey interupted"It does matter the maya i know nevered cried for someone only for her family but never anyone else"i knew there Was no way out of this one so i gave her the read the white one and looked at the yellow she gave the Sheet to Lucas and hugged me and said

"look i wanna know the truth"she pulled away and looked at me in the eye"do you love farkle?"i looked at her but thought about It and yes i did love him

"yes"i anwered.

"okay but you better tell him or he'll never be okay"said the cowboy

"you know cowboy i can believe i'm saying this but your right"i said i took the notes and my backpack"but how? Every time i go to him i'm either interupted or he'll say 'don't lie anymore' and leave"i said wipeing more tears

"we'll help you"said railey

"thanks"i said and with that we went to railey's house.

* * *

Ok so I decited to ended here Well hope anyone like It well r&amp;r and stay in touch for the next chap

love,

fabiana h.


	2. The plan

"Ok so what the plan?"asked were in railey's house in railey's and railey were by the window Holding hand (like chap 1)and maya in the edge of railey's bed had been thinking since they got to railey's home.

"i know"exclaimaid railey as she got up and went over to look at her with hopefull eyes."ok so here's the plan..."she started telling them her plan.(i am not telling you her plan [laughts evily]'cuz i am not a spoiler nor nice in this chap )

5 or so minutes:

at the end they agreed so the plan started.

Maya's pov:

oh i really hope this plan i never thought i would be like the funny part is that over weird but i guess love is this strong.

"ok so everything set?"asked railey

"yeah"said Lucas.i i don't understand why and how will he help,Well i know farkle is after railey to so that might be It.

"okay so i'll text him..."railey said taking her phone out and texted farkle some excuse to come over.i really hope this her phone bribrates meaning someone texted her,hopefuly railey smiled and texted Was a good sign.

"he's coming"said railey.i smiled

* * *

Ok so i'm sorry i didn't update earlier but hey i did update oh and I hope you liked It :) now you know what to do:

review

love and un till next time ,

fabiana h.


	3. Chapter 3:hope

Maya's pov:

"He's coming"said Railey.I smiled.

"so the plan begins"I said.

Farkle's pov:

I finished what I Was drawing when i got text from Railey that said:

_'hey Farkle could you come over I need help with something'_

mmmmmmm...weird oh well.i texted:

_'ok I'll be there in 5 min's'_

_'Great'_

mmmmmm...I wonder what Railey needs oh well at least She liked me as a friend unlike maya.

_maya..._

no!no! Bad Farkle don't think about her She doesn't like or love you like you better Get to Railey's

Railey's pov:

I looked at must really love Farkle.I mean it's not bad just..._new._I mean she cried._cried._and she nevered only that time when-

"Railey"someone said making me jump a little.I looked to that someone witch was Lucas.

"yes Lucas?"i asked calming down.

"Do you think it will work?"He asked.I smiled.

"yes totaly no worries"I smiled.

Lucas's pov:

oh I really hope this works but now i do because just looking at the smile of Railey's I know that every thing is gonna be I put my arm around surprised me more than her but I just felt... I feel Railey put her head on my shoulder.

Maya's pov:

oh man i can't beleave i'll be confessing in 3 or 4 min i don't man i'm scared.i don't even know what to say.

* * *

Ok so i don't know why but every time i write It gets erased some how so sorry if it's hard to read.

until i want to,

fabiana h.


	4. Chapter 4

Riley's(Happy cristine?)pov:

i wish i could stay like this foreever but i need to consentrate.i mean i have to make every thing right between Maya and i sound like maya now.

Lucas pov:

i wish i could stay like this forever but i need to Get Farkle and Maya hook up together so Farkle won't Get close to Riley.

Maya's pov:

ok i am not scared.i am not man i can't beleave i'm about to confess in like 2 or 1 i am not scared.

_buzz..._

he's 's 'S calm breaths.

Lucas pov:

_buzz..._

oh man.i took my arm of Riley's shoulders as she get's up.

"he's here"she said"ok so you guys know what to do?"

"yeah"i nodded.i watch as Riley leaves the room.

Farkle's pov:

the door open's and i see Riley.i fake a smile.

"hey Riley,what is It?"i asked trying not to sound rude.

"come with me" she now thats weird.

"o...k..."i said and followed her to her we entered i saw Lucas Get Was sitting by the window.

"we'll leave you two alone"said Lucas confusing me.i mean It's only me,Riley, and and Lucas left,i watch them i felt a hand on my shoulder.I look at the person who put their hand in my shoulder but wish i hadn't 'cause my heart aches in pain.

* * *

Ok so i finally updated hope your and let me warn you the next chap is gonna have drama a lot so don't read if you don't and review.

untill i want to update,

fabiana h.


	5. Chapter 5:the end i don't know

"Maya..."Farkle took Farkle's hand and half-lead,half-draged him to the window and sat down,still holding Farkle's hand.

"look Farkle i didn't mean what i said"Maya said"and you misunderstood what i said."

"Then how do you really feel about me?"asked Farkle.

Maya pov:

_time for the truth._

no ones pov:

"i love you"she said,and without waiting for anwer she kissed Farkle was surprised but kissed some 17 or so min they pulled apart smilling.

"so...do you forgive me then?"asked Maya.

"um...not just yet"he said as he leaned for another kiss...

with Riley&amp;lucas(because i don't wanna know what happends next XD)Lucas pov:

"do you think It will work?"i ask.i really hope this works.

"yes Lucas"Riley said"but will you stop have been asking that every 28 seconds."

"well"i start"i have my reasons"

"what reasons?"_now or never_

"i wanted to get Farkle off your back so i could do this"with that i kissed her.

no ones pov:

the kiss surprised Riley,after some seconds she kissed a good seconds they pulled away they looked at each other.

"i love you"said Lucas.

"i love you too"Riley said."so...Was that your moment?"asked Riley

"yep It certienly was"he replied.

the end

* * *

Ok so i finished my story hope you like It.i'm going 'cause i wanna do a one-shot about coraline and wybie from coraline,movie-based,so,

love and mabie later if i dicide to make another story,

fabiana h.


	6. Authors coment

Hahahahaha wow now i Get what yo mean i mean farkle took Farkle's hand... Hahahahaha so funny and bad


End file.
